This application relates to basketball return net assemblies which are attachable to basketball hoop supports for returning basketballs to a thrower.
Various such return net assemblies are known, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,313 (Pearson) issued Jun. 13, 2000. However, there is still a need for a return net assembly which is more adjustable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a basketball return net assembly which is more adjustable than known return net assemblies.
The present invention provides a basketball return net assembly attachable to a basketball hoop support having a post extending upwardly from the ground and carrying a basketball hoop adjacent an upper end thereof. The return net assembly includes a flexible foldable return net, an elongated rigid net-carrying member extending along the upper end of the net to enable the net to be supported in a laterally-extended configuration, and suspension means for suspending the upper end of the net and the net-carrying member from an upper portion of the hoop support behind the hoop. The net assembly also includes an attachment bracket connected to opposite lower corner portions of the net and adjustably securable to the post to enable the bracket to be adjusted relative thereto.
The attachment bracket may be adjustable vertically and/or angularly about the longitudinal axis of the post and/or about an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the post.
The attachment bracket may have a transversely extending frame member and a pair of net positioning arms extending forwardly from respective opposite ends of the transversely extending frame member, the net having opposite lower corner portions secured to respective forward ends of the net positioning arms.
The attachment bracket may include a pair of laterally spaced mounting rods extending past the post on opposite sides thereof and adjustably slidably mounted in a mounting bracket mounted on the post. The mounting bracket may be vertically and angularly adjustable relative to the post.